how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Neue Chancen
Neue Chancen ist die 24. Folge der 8. Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 13.05.2013 auf CBS urausgetrahlt. Der deutsche Sendetermin war der 28.08.2013. In dieser Episode wird die Mutter enthüllt. Inhalt Kurz vor Barneys und Robins Hochzeit sind die beiden damit beschäftigt, für den perfekten Hochzeitstanz zu üben. Ted beendet in der Zeit die Arbeiten an seinem Haus in Westchester und Lily und Marshall packen ihre Sachen für Rom, als Marshalls Mutter Judy anruft und erfährt, dass ihr Sohn mit Familie für ein Jahr nach Italien zieht. Um seine Mutter zu besänftigten, fährt Marshall mit dem kleinen Marvin für eine Woche nach Minnesota, damit sich Judy verabschieden kann. Lily genießt sichtlich ihre freie Zeit und begleitet Ted nach Westchester, um sich das Haus anzuschauen. thumb|280pxRobin und Barney gönnen sich derweil eine Auszeit und wollen einen ruhigen Abend im Restaurant verbringen. Als Barney zwei Zigarren herausholt, beschwert sich ein Pärchen neben den beiden sofort über den Gestank, obwohl die Zigarren nicht mal angezündet sind. Robin und Barney sind wütend über die Unfreundlichkeit des Pärchens und als dieses auch noch ihren Tisch bekommt, schmieden die beiden einen Plan, um es Krirsten und Calvin heimzuzahlen. Auf dem Weg nach Westchester telefoniert Lily mit Marshall und erfährt, dass Judy sie nicht nach Rom gehen lassen möchte. Lily bekommt sofort Panik, dass Marshall sich ihr Vorhaben von seiner Mutter ausreden lässt. Ted bringt sie auf ein anderes Thema, indem er ihr das Haus zeigt. Lily ist begeistert von seiner Arbeit und macht sich direkt Gedanken, wie er in diesem Haus leben wird und welche Erfahrungen seine Kinder dort machen werden. Dabei entdeckt sie ein Schild und erfährt, dass Ted das Haus verkaufen möchte, weil er nach Chicago ziehen will. Lily ist außer sich, weil Ted auf sie und Marshall in New York warten soll und vielleicht bereits mit seiner zukünftigen Frau zusammen wohnt, wenn sie aus Rom zurückkehren. Ted macht Lily klar, dass er nach seiner zukünftigen Frau bereits überall gesucht, sie aber nicht gefunden hat. Vielleicht lebt sie in Chicago und dort möchte er sein Glück versuchen. Die beiden werden von Marshall unterbrochen, der Lily anruft und ihr sagt, dass Judy mit ihnen nach Italien ziehen möchte. thumb|350pxRobin und Barney überlegen sich derweil, wie sie es Krirsten und Calvin heimzahlen wollen und bemerken dabei, dass Calvin nicht wirklich Augen für seine Freundin hat, sondern eher für die Bedienung. Diese Information will Robin nutzen, um das Pärchen auseinander zu bringen. Sie lässt ihnen zwei Gläser Champagner bringen und in Krirstens Glas befindet sich Robins Verlobungsring. Krirsten ist außer sich vor Freude, während ihr Freund ihr versucht klar zu machen, dass der Ring nicht von ihm kommt und er eine Hochzeit nach sieben Jahren Beziehung zu früh findet. Daraufhin fangen die beiden an, sich zu streiten, was Robin und Barney sehr freut. Lily erkundigt sich, wann Ted nach Chicago möchte und erfährt, dass er bereits einen Tag nach der Hochzeit verschwinden will. Das bringt sie darauf, dass Ted immer noch Gefühle für Robin hat, weshalb er nicht mit ansehen kann, wie sie mit einem anderen Mann zusammen ist. Die beiden werden erneut von Marshall unterbrochen, der Lily versichert, dass nichts ihrem Plan im Weg stehen möchte. Daraufhin erhält er einen Anruf, in dem ihm ein Job als Richter angeboten wird, weil kurzfristig eine Stelle frei geworden ist. Der Job beginnt jedoch in der kommenden Woche, weshalb Marshall sich sofort entscheiden muss. thumb|left|350pxBarney und Robin rauchen vor dem Restaurant ihre Zigarre und freuen sich, dass sie Krirsten und Calvin auseinander gebracht haben. Das Paar taucht plötzlich auf und bedankt sich bei ihnen, weil sie nun tatsächlich heiraten wollen. Diese Nachricht erfreut Barney und Robin und die beiden gestehen sich noch einmal ihre Liebe. In der Zeit erzählt Ted, dass er sich für Robin und Barney freut, weil sie glücklich miteinander sind. Er denkt jedoch auch, dass es vielleicht besser sei, wenn er eine Weile nicht vor Ort ist. Lily erkundigt sich, ob etwas vorgefallen sei und so erzählt ihr Ted von dem Erlebnis mit Robin im Central Park, als er ihr helfen wollte, ihr Medaillon zu finden. Er gesteht Lily auch, dass er alles tun würde, nur um Robin glücklich zu machen. Lily erzählt ihm daraufhin von einem Erlebnis aus dem Jahr 2008, kurz bevor er Stella heiraten wollte. In der Vergangenheit Lily kommt im MacLaren's an, wo sie auf eine sturz betrunkene Robin trifft. Diese versteht nicht, wieso Ted nicht sie heiratet und findet es erbärmlich, dass sie extra nach Japan zieht, um von Ted loszukommen. Die beiden Frauen machen sich auf den Weg in den Central Park, wo Robin ihr Medaillon ausgräbt. Sie wollte es auf der Hochzeit mit Ted tragen, da diese aber nicht stattfindet, möchte sie es mit nach Japan nehmen. Lily verpackt das Medaillon sicher in ein Kästchen, damit es nicht verschwindet. Ted ist außer sich, als er das erfährt, denn Robin hat das Kästchen nie mitgenommen. Es steht seit Jahren auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er ist begeistert, weil er Robin das Medaillon als Hochzeitsgeschenk überreichen will, um sie glücklich zu machen. Lily befürchtet jedoch das Schlimmste und warnt ihn davor, eine Dummheit zu tun. thumb|350px56 Stunden vor der Hochzeit packt Ted das Medaillon ein und verlässt seine leere Wohnung. Auch Robin und Barney machen sich auf den Weg zur Hochzeit nach Farhampton. Marshall telefoniert vor seinem Rückflug noch einmal mit Lily und bestätigt ihr, dass sie in einer Woche schon in Italien sein werden. Was Lily nicht weiß, ist, dass Marshall den neuen Job als Richter angenommen hat. Diese fährt gemeinsam mit Ted nach Farhampton und erkundigt sich, wann er nach Chicago fahren möchte. Da er am frühen Montagmorgen New York verlassen muss, will er am Sonntag Abend nach der Hochzeit mit dem Zug von Farhampton nach New York zurück fahren. Während sich die Freunde in Gedanken an die kommenden Tage zur Hochzeit begeben, kauft eine dunkelhaarige Frau in Stiefeln mit einem Gitarrenkoffer und einem gelben Regenschirm in der Hand ein Zugticket nach Farhampton. Es handelt sich dabei um Teds zukünftige Frau und die Mutter seiner Kinder. Fehler *Wenn die Hochzeit von Barney und Robin am Freitag um 10 Uhr morgens noch 56 Stunden entfernt wäre, dann wäre sie am Sonntag um 6 Uhr abends. Es wurde aber schon gezeigt, dass sie am Samstag, den 25. Mai stattfindet. Ted erwähnt außerdem, dass er am Montagmorgen nach Chicago zieht. Gastdarsteller *Casey Wilson als Krirstin *Keegan-Michael Key als Calvin *Marshall Manesh als Ranjit *Ned Rolsma als Marcus Eriksen *Joe Nieves als Carl *Suzie Plakson als Judy Eriksen *Brian Huskey als Rand *Cherub Moore als Kellnerin *Cristin Milioti als Die Mutter (Die Frau mit dem gelben Regenschirm) Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Ted hat sein Haus in Heimvorteil gekauft, und obwohl die Gruppe es zuerst zerstört hat, fing er in Legen-Dad an, es aufzubauen. *Ein Verlobungsring im Champagner hat schon Ted und Robin in Kinder oder Argentinien auseinander gebracht. In Der Durchhänger versucht die Gang, Robin und Barney auf die selbe Art auseinander zu bringen, scheitert aber. *Eine Zukunftsvision von Marshall, wie er sich als Richter bewirbt, hat man schon in Zwölf wuschige Weiber gesehen. Das muss irgendwann zwischen Zwölf wuschige Weiber und dieser Episode gewesen sein. *Lily benutzte "Wo ist das Häufchen?" schon in Unvollendet. Danach benutzt sie diesen Satz immer wieder, wenn sie von jemandem ganz scheinheilig angelogen wird, weil die Person die Wahrheit vertuschen will. *Robins Medaillon wurde gefunden, als Ted kurz davor war, Stella zu heiraten. Also irgendwann kurz vor Unerwünschte Gäste. *Die Mutter trägt die selbe Kleidung wie in Farhampton, aber andere Schuhe. In Farhampton trägt sie Highheels, in dieser Folge Stiefel. *Teds Kinder sehen ihren Eltern ähnlich. Teds Sohn hat Teds Haare und ähnliches Aussehen, während seine Tochter wie die Mutter dunkle Haare und dunkle Augen hat. *In dieser Episode sieht man das erste Mal die Mutter. Bis zu dieser Episode konnte man immer nur verschiedene Teile ihres Körpers, den gelben Regenschirm oder den Bassgitarrenkoffer sehen. *Als Lily fragt, wie Ted von der Hochzeit heimkommt, sagt er wahrscheinlich mit dem Zug. Das führt dazu, dass er die Mutter trifft. *Bereits in Wer den Penny ehrt erhält Ted ein Angebot zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch für einen Job in Chicago, jedoch verpasst er den Flug, was er als positiv bewertet, da er sonst nicht die Mutter kennengelernt hätte. Anspielungen *Lily sagt: "Wir sehen uns einen Film an, der nicht damit anfängt, dass eine Lampe auf einem i herumspringt." Damit meint sie Pixar, ''die bekannt für ihre Kinderfilme sind. *Marshall erwähnt ''Jor-El aus dem Superman-Film und Abraham Lincoln in The Hall of Presidents in Disney World. Musik *Simple Song - The Shins Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 8